The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rheum rhabarbarum, and known by the cultivar name of ‘LMR2013’. The genus Rheum is a member of the family Polygonaceae.
The new cultivar was a seedling found by the inventor in a cultivated area of a rhubarb farm in Canby, Oreg. The parentage of the new cultivar is unknown. It is unique in that it does not senesce until after a hard frost, giving a much longer production time for the petioles. In Canby, Oreg. production can continue up to 3 months longer than other varieties in a low frost year.
The closest comparison cultivar is believed to be Rheum rhabarbarum ‘Crimson Red’, an unpatented plant. Compared to Rheum rhabarbarum ‘Crimson Red’, the new cultivar has a redder, rounder petiole, and greater winter hardiness.